


A Mariposa Thanksgiving

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Gravity Falls, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Ghosts, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magical Realism, Other, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gabi and her friends are having a thanksgiving party.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Gabi said "Chicos and Chicas you're invited to the thanksgiving party hosted by me Gabi Ramirez and my friends Oscura Mariposa and Mr. Flores!"

The crowd cheers

Gabi said "Here's your invitation and nice hair Dalia" as give out invivations to everyone

Mariposa whistled

Gabi said "So Oscura you make a turkey"

Oscura said "On it!"

Gabi said "Mr. Flores you get the decorations"

Mr. Flores said "You got it!"

Gabi said "Mariposa you get the book and I cook"

Gabi and her friends cheered

Suddenly someone sees them cheering

It was Mother Gothel who was filled with jealousy and hatred


	2. Chapter 2

Gabi and her friends were decorating for a party but they hears a doorbell

Gabi said "I'll get it"

Gabi opens the door

"Hello"

Pacifica and Dipper sees the decorations

Pacifica said "So beautiful"

Dipper said "That's a nice party you have"

But Oscura appears behind the couple

"Hi"

Pacifica and Dipper screamed

Gabi said "Don't be scared it's only Oscura"

Pacifica and Dipper said nervously "Hi"

Oscura said "Nice to meet you"


	3. Chapter 3

Today is finally the thanksgiving party and everyone was invited expect for The Northwests and Mother Gothel

Gabi hears a door bell 

Gabi opened the door and Cassandra walked in

"Hi Cassandra nice outfit!"

"Cassandra did you get a haircut"

Cassandra blushed

Mariposa whimpers

Gabi said "Cassie you looked stressed how about a drink"

"Thanks"

But they hears a door opening

Everyone gasped as they sees The Northwests and Mother Gothel

Pacifica said "Mom Dad"

Cassandra said "Mommy!?"

Cassandra squeezes orange juice into Mr. Flores' mouth

"Really"

Mr. Flores swallow the orange juice

Pacifica said "Mom Dad what are you doing here!?"


End file.
